


First Date

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Languages and Linguistics, Mild Sexual Content, Student Anna, Teacher Hans, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Hans is a university professor. Anna is his student. (Can I make it any more obvious?)





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

“And so the loss of these so-called ‘click’ languages could have an extremely detrimental impact on our ability to, as a species, accurately interpret, decode and learn new, foreign languages, and–”

She looked so gorgeous today.

Who was he kidding, she looked gorgeous _every_day, but today – today she was positively _radiant_. Her strawberry blonde hair, usually twisted into two braids, had been pulled into a hasty bun and secured with an elastic and a pen, her fringe and several flyaway strands framing her face perfectly. She was dressed in a tight, light green sleeveless blouse, the top button undone, revealing a pale, creamy throat, the smooth curve of her collarbone, the constellations of freckles scattered like stars across her skin. Her bare shoulders were speckled with them, too, he noticed, and he found himself staring.

Hans cleared his throat, hurrying to fix his gaze on something else, busying himself with pushing his frames higher up onto the bridge of his nose. “And that concludes today’s class. Dismissed,” he finished, raising his voice a little to be heard over the shrill ring of the end-of-class bell.

The hushed, captivated silence that had previously filled the room grew to a low roar as students shoved notebooks unceremoniously into their book bags, chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

“Miss Arendelle? I’d like to have a word with you, if you please,” Hans called. What was he doing? Had he really just said that? Her reaction told her he had. The pretty strawberry-blonde - who, Hans had noted at the beginning of the lecture with a flip of his stomach, had chosen to sit directly in front of his desk, in the front row - looked up, her blue doe-eyes wide, startled.

It was strange. Hans had always been the cool, calm, collected one; he’d always been charming and confident. He’d been with women before, and he’d felt for women before, but never like this. And it seemed to him that his own inability to approach her made her all the more enticing, all the more attractive. She was open and honest; she wore her heart on her sleeve, yet still she remained a mystery. What was it about her that triggered this reaction in him?

Still, Hans was hopeful. Maybe he’d finally have enough courage to do what he’d wanted to do ever since he’d first laid eyes on her. Maybe, just maybe, today would be the day.

“Uh, yes, okay - that’s, um, yep,” the girl finished lamely, an embarrassed red flush colouring her cheeks as she fumbled with her books. As the rest of the class filed out, another student jostled against her, causing a few loose pages to flutter to the floor. Her pallor darkened several shades as she let out a small yelp of frustration, stooping down to pick up her notes. Hans noted the way her pinstriped skirt rode up a little on her thigh as she did so, and he definitely didn’t miss the smooth curve of her calves, either, or, a little higher up, the firm round of her -

“Here, let me help you,” Hans offered quickly, knowing that that particular train of thought could lead to nowhere but trouble. He knelt down, scooping up the pages deftly and handing them to her, smiling.

She snatched at them with a mumbled thanks, and he could have sworn he saw his own name doodled in the margins before she whisked them away and stuffed them into her bag. His heart leaped into his throat, and suddenly he found it hard to breathe. Surely he had imagined it…?

Hans stood back up, holding the girl by the elbow to help her keep her balance. Even through his gloves, he could feel the goosebumps that steepled her creamy skin at the contact. Smoothing down the lapels of his jacket and licking his lips, he opened his mouth to speak – and found himself unable to do so. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times, completely at a loss of what to say, thinking he could not have looked more stupid if he tried.

The girl coughed, tucking a strawberry curl behind her ear and giving him an adorable little half-smile that renewed his courage. It was exactly what he needed.

“Anna – it is okay if I call you Anna, right? I mean, Anna’s okay? For me?”

She nodded encouragingly, biting her lip and – frustratingly – never quite meeting his gaze. She smelled so good, like vanilla and chocolate and warm, fresh baked cookies…

“I, uh, was wondering if - well, do you have class now?”

Still chewing fervently on her bottom lip, Anna shook her head. “I’m free all day, Professor Westergard – this was my last class.”

_ Professor _ –_ oh, geez._ “Call me Hans.”

“Hans. Okay.”

“Do you want to – well, I was wondering if maybe you’d, uh, want to, I don’t know, grab a coffee or something. You know – with me. Like a– a–” he broke off, not wanting to say the word ‘date’. What if she thought he was being too forward? “A, um – I know this great little coffee shop off-campus, and we could go there. You know, if you wanted to. It’s perfectly understandable if you don’t – I mean, well, yeah. If you want.” 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ For a supposed Linguistics expert, he was having a lot of trouble articulating his thoughts. He hoped fervently that she wouldn’t care, or better yet, wouldn’t even notice.

“I’d love to!” Anna beamed, hitching her book bag further up on her shoulder. “Now?”

_ She said yes. She said yes. She said _–

“Now? Oh, now - yes, sure, now is good, now is great, actually! I’ll just - well, there’s just something I have to take care of, but it won’t take long, I promise.”

“I’ll just go to the bathroom, then. Can I wait for you in the car park?” When Hans nodded, she giggled. “Okay! See you soon, Prof– Hans.” With a wave, she turned on her heel and left.

Hans slumped into his chair and pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

_ She said yes. _

* * *

Anna glanced at herself in the mirror, tugging at the neckline of her blouse and staring morosely at her bust, wishing it was bigger. “I look like a twelve-year-old,” she complained, poking a finger at her round cheeks.

_ Is this a date? _

She fumbled through her bag, pulling out a tube of pink lip-gloss and applying it liberally.

_ Does _ he_ think it’s a date?_

She screwed the cap back onto the tube, dropping it back into her bag. As she did so, her hand brushed against some of her loose papers, rustling them ever so slightly. His name flashed in her peripheral vision.

_ I _ hope_ he thinks it’s a date._

She turned around, pressing a hand flat against her stomach and sucking in, pinching and pulling at her body, analysing her reflection.

_ He asked me out. _

Anna had had a crush on Hans Westergard, her Linguistics professor, forever. She had spent many a class staring at his handsome (Hanssome, she thought with a snigger) face, imagining what it would be like to cup that large chin in her hands, to tangle her fingers in those impressive muttonchops.

_ I bet he has hair everywhere. _

Anna left the bathroom, fighting the urge to sprint to the car park. Her heart was thrumming in her chest, and there was fire in her veins.

_ I can’t believe he asked me out. _

* * *

_Will she like me?_

Hans leaned against his car, clenching his left hand into a fist. It was a nervous habit of his – he’d been doing it as long as he could remember, whenever he was anxious. In his right hand he clutched his car keys, but was beginning to have second thoughts. Perhaps a stroll through the park would be better…?

_ I hope she likes me. _

He could see Anna approaching. He slipped the keys into his pocket, decision made, and stood up, smiling. Anna looked slightly dishevelled, her face pleasantly flushed, as if she’d been running.

“Hi,” she panted.

Yeah, she’d definitely been running.

“Hello,” he greeted, offering her his arm. “You don’t mind walking, do you? It isn’t far.”

“I don’t mind,” she told him, looping her arm through his. “So formal,” she added light-heartedly.

Seeing the fall in his expression, she gave his arm a tender, intimate squeeze and smiled. “I don’t mind,” she repeated, her voice gentle, soothing.

Hans led her across the grey, gum-spotted asphalt that marked the end of campus. Together they strolled in comfortable silence through a park bordered with weeping willows and ferns before emerging onto a narrow street – more of a lane, really – that was lined with small, family-run cafés and trinket shops.

“This is the place.” Hans steered Anna inside, making sure to hold the door open for her – _“Always the gentleman,”_ she remarked with a laugh – and guided her to a booth by the window. They sat on opposite sides. Hans found himself a little disappointed, realising that her craved her warmth and the touch of her skin even more than he himself knew, but his disappointment was soon appeased when he realised he could now look directly at Anna without it being strange.

“It’s so nice here,” Anna commented, her eyes roaming the room.

The walls were a dark, cherry-coloured wood, with floors to match, and both were shined and glossy. The shop was well lit, the large front display window letting in the dappled sunshine and setting Anna’s strawberry hair on fire. With every slight shift of position, every seemingly undetectable tilt of her head, a strand of gold gleamed, or one of bright red glowed like an open flame. It was wild, and it was so, so wonderful. All of sudden, an image flashed before Hans’s eyes: Anna’s hair, fanned across his pillow, once more on fire, but this time, from the rising of the sun.

“Hans?”

“I beg your pardon, Anna, I – I lost myself, for a moment.” Hans shook his head to clear it, half-wishing he wouldn’t, that he could keep the image forever. “Please, continue.”

“I, uh – how’d you find this place?”

“I like to explore. Once, after work, I sat in the park, and decided I’d have a look around.” Hans shrugged nonchalantly. “And I ended up here. I’ve been coming here ever since. It’s a – a safe place of mine. A refuge.” Anna leaned her elbows on the polished tabletop, resting her chin in her hands as she leaned forward, entranced. Her eyes were wide, and deep, and bottomless. They were light, and they were dark. They were all-consuming, hypnotising, and Hans found himself leaning forward, closer, closer–

“May I take your order?” The spell was broken; Hans looked up. The waitress was tall, with a frizzy mane of tight black curls and hard, flat grey eyes. A name badge reading ‘Ebony’ was pinned to her red apron. She tapped the stub of her pencil against her notepad impatiently, her eyebrows raised in a sceptical arch.

“I’ll have a coffee, please. Cream and two sugars,” Hans clarified.

“Um, can I have a hot chocolate?” Anna asked.

The waitress nodded, pursing her lips. “It’ll be five minutes.”

Hans turned back to Anna once the waitress had left. “Hot chocolate?” He raised an eyebrow of his own.

“Shhh!” She replied, blushing and casting her gaze towards the tabletop. “I like… Chocolate.”

“I’ll remember that,” Hans chuckled.

They made polite conversation until the waitress returned, balancing a tray laden heavy with their hot beverages in one hand. Anna’s towered with a mountain of chocolate-dusted whipped cream, the handle of a spoon just visible poking out of the white. She set them down one at a time on the table, wasting no breath on her customers before disappearing back into the kitchens.

Anna seemed oblivious to the waitress’s rude behaviour, already preoccupied with her drink. She removed the spoon and placed it on the table with a soft chink and brought the mug to her lips, the tower of whipped cream wobbling precariously. She closed her eyes in delight, sipping at the chocolatey liquid. When she set it back down, Hans couldn’t help but notice the lipstick marks printed onto the rim of the thick china. He glanced up – and laughed. Anna frowned, scrunching up her adorable little button nose, which happened to be covered in cream.

“What?” she huffed, folding her arms and blowing out her cheeks.

“You’ve got a little–” Hans broke off, gesturing at his own nose.

When she responded only with another crease of her brow, he gave another laugh. “Here,” he said, leaning forward to wipe off the dollop of cream with the pad of his thumb. They were close now, so close. Hans brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the cream-covered tip of it clean before bringing his hand back up to brush softly against Anna’s warm, fuzzy cheek.

So close.

He swallowed. He could count every freckle on the bridge of her nose, and suddenly he was lost in those eyes again, he was falling, _falling…_

So close, so _close_–

_ Whatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoingwhatareyou _–

_ Whatishedoingwhatishedoingwhatishe _–

Her lips were soft and warm and sweet; he could taste chocolate on her tongue and cream in the corners of her mouth. The kiss was gentle, all grazing lips and closed eyes and bumping noses and awkward, sugary sweetness. Her tongue wormed its way out of her mouth and into the edge of his own, gently tracing his lower lip.

His brain was numb, his lips were numb, and all too suddenly it was over – she had pulled away. Eyes still half-closed, Hans raised a hand to touch his mouth, half-convinced that he had dozed off, that he was dreaming. He must be. His left hand was clenched into a fist on the table; he barely noticed. Anna reached over and slipped her hand into his, her slender fingers tangling themselves with his.

By her touch, he was jerked back into consciousness, into reality.

Anna smiled and bit her lip. There was a rosy glow to her cheeks that reassured Hans he had not made a mistake in finally approaching her, and he could not be more grateful for that small, visual reassurance. Hans smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze. His chest felt tight, and he felt giddy, like he was walking on air. He opened his mouth to speak, but Anna beat him to it.

“Hans? What do you say we leave and… Go back to my apartment? If you want?

Hans grinned, already fishing for the change he knew was in his pockets. He pulled them out, slammed the coins and a crumpled bill on the table and stood up, never pulling his hand away from hers.

"Anna, I’d be crazy – and I’d be lying – if I said anything but yes.” He offered her his arm.

She giggled.

“Always the gentleman.”


End file.
